Their Separate ways
by Ojjacob
Summary: Ranger and Stephanie made good on their deal, that night will change their lives for ever.


_**Their Separate Ways**_

Ranger and Stephanie made good on their deal and have their one night. Ranger tells Stephanie to fix it with Morelli.

_This story is from Stephanie and Rangers point of view. A songfic based on Separate Ways by Journey. _

_Eventual Babe HEA may need tissues. Joe is not a nice person. I hated being this way, I usually don't like this type of writing, but I had to get out of my comfort zone._

_I am not a big fan of songfic; it's a first for me, a practice run. I will happily accept constructive criticism, ideas, or suggestions. _

_Janet Evanovich owns major characters. I am not making any money off this story._

_Thank you JE for introducing me to these awesome characters. All mistakes are mine; story line is mine, words taken from public domain lyrics without copyright infringement._

_**Susan Peters**, I love how you get what I am thinking, you put it into words as if you just read my mind. Thank you so much for your time and talent. When I read the final version I ask myself, wow did I write this?_

**_XXX_**

_**Stephanie POV**_

It has been four months since Ranger and I settled on our deal. I had no idea what to expect. Thinking it was going to be a night of sex. The night was full of emotion and love, Ranger and I didn't just have sex. What we had was a night full of making sweet passionate love; he was tender, gentle, and at times raw.

Every inch of my body was aching from the passion that was Ranger. It was the most emotional night of my life, nothing would ever compare. He proved that night that he loved me; he didn't have to say the words. Everything about that night was telling me and showing me he loved me.

When Ranger told me to fix things with Morelli, it was as if he stuck a knife in my heart and ripped it to shreds. He can deny his love all he wants, that night told me otherwise. So why send me back to Morelli?

_Here we stand_

_Worlds apart_

_Hearts broken in two, two, two_

_Sleepless nights_

_Losing ground_

_I'm reaching for you, you, you_

Morelli and I did 'fix' things for a short time. I moved out of my apartment and in to the house with Joe. Things went well at first but Ranger was always on my mind and in my heart. I was now stuck with my decision to settle for Joe because I didn't want to be alone.

I know that no matter how far and wide I search there will never be a love like that night. I can't change Rangers mind.

_Feelin' that it's gone_

_Can't change your mind_

_If we can't go on_

_To survive the tide_

_Love divides_

It started two months after my moving in with Joe, he was always working on some assignment or other. We barely went out together. I had just gotten home from work, today I had a skip that ran me ragged. I finally got my cuffs on him but not before, he took me for a dive in a pond full of ducks.

I was soaked, had duck crap in my hair and all I wanted was someone to hold me. Not the case when I got home. As soon as I walked in the door Joe yelled at me, shouting how humiliated he was for having received calls about what I looked like. He just went on and on.

Not able to take anymore, I yelled for him to shut up. But he only got madder walking over to me he grabbed me by my shoulders and shoved me against the wall. As if that wasn't enough, he then slapped me. I yelled at him to stop and tried to get away from him. I struggled to run away but he grabbed my wrist and would not let go.

Joe smacked me across the face again, even harder this time. Then he held me and looked at me with tears in his eyes. He apologized and hugged me.

_**Ranger POV**_

I'm trying hard to put Stephanie out of my mind, while I am getting ready to go to dinner with a woman I recently met. This was purely a dinner to release my emotions and prove to myself that I can move on. I heard Journey playing in the background as I dressed, which brought me back to the night Stephanie and I went to their concert. She had won tickets in a radio contest and asked if I wanted to go with her. Stephanie was so excited because they were good seats. She was so happy and kept saying that Steve Perry was singing directly to her, at times it actually looked like he was. As I was listening to the song, the line 'someday love will find you' hit me hard.

_Someday love will find you_

_Break those chains that bind you_

_One night will remind you_

_How we touched_

_And went our separate ways_

_If he ever hurts you_

_True love won't desert you_

_You know I still love you_

_Though we touched_

_And went our separate ways_

I fell hopelessly in love with her all over again that night. Then I sent her back to him, how could I have been so stupid. I was praying she wouldn't follow through I needed her to pick me but she moved in with him.

_Troubled times_

_Caught between confusions and pain, pain, pain_

_Distant eyes_

_Promises we made were in vain_

_In vain, vain_

_If you must go_

_I wish you love_

_You'll never walk alone_

_Take care my love_

_Miss you love_

I only hope she's happy and that he is treating her right. I had to leave on a mission that took me away for two months, but I still left orders for everyone to keep an eye on her. I tried calling her but her line had been disconnected. Tank said that Morelli gave her a new phone. The words of the song spoke to me hard and they cut me like a knife.

_Someday love will find you_

_Break those chains that bind you_

_One night will remind you_

_How we touched_

_And went our separate ways_

_If he ever hurts you_

_True love won't desert you_

_You know I still love you_

_Though we touched_

_And went our separate ways_

I loved Stephanie and always will. The light in my heart has burned out, never to be lit up again. There is only one woman that can bring back that light. That woman is one Stephanie Michelle Plum. I called the woman who I was to have dinner with, telling her I needed to cancel. When she said how about another night, I said no. I'm in love with someone else.

_**Stephanie POV**_

After the night when Joe first hit me, he acted loving to me. Not thinking it would happen again, I was wrong because it happened again. He'd hit me and apologize, finally when he stopped apologizing I knew it was time to get out. I decided the next special assignment I was leaving. I had slowly begun taking some things to Marylou's house to keep there until I was ready to leave Joe.

I was heading home with pizza and as soon as I walked in the door, I could tell he was pissed. Saying he was sick and tired of takeout he took the pizza from my hands and threw it into the kitchen. He proceeded to use me as a punching bag and beat the crap out of me.

Beating me wasn't enough for him, he thought he would add some fun into his form of entertainment. He raped me repeatedly. I screamed until I couldn't scream anymore. I had no voice left. I could barely hear myself begging him to stop.

He finally stopped saying he had a special assignment that was going to be a few days and he left, not even bothering to change. I waited about a half hour to be sure he wasn't coming back, then I took what was left of my things, grabbed Rex and was heading over to Marylou's house.

_Oooooooooh_

_Someday love will find you_

_Break those chains that bind you_

_One night will remind you_

_If he ever hurts you_

_True love won't desert you_

_You know I still love you_

_I still love you, girl_

_I really love you, girl_

_And if he ever hurts you_

_True love won't desert you_

_Nooooooooo_

_Nooooooooo_

When I heard the words 'if he ever hurts you, true love won't desert you, you know I still love you', I knew exactly where to go. Changing direction I drove towards Rangeman. I was crying, in pain and bleeding.

I pulled in to the garage and started to walk towards the elevators. Ram was exiting the stairwell and caught me as I started to fall. The next moment the stairwell doors slammed open again and Ranger along with Tank, Hal, Bobby, and Hector came rushing out. Ram handed me off to Ranger's arms and the three of us rushed to Ranger's Cayenne. I could hear Ranger calling for Bobby to get in and we headed to the hospital. Tank, Hal, and Hector followed us in another SUV.

On the way to the hospital, I could feel Ranger holding me tightly, I looked up at him, and as the tears fell all I was able to say was "I still love you Ranger."

"I love you too Babe, always have and always will. We are never going to be apart ever again, I promise you. I'm sorry I sent you back."

The song kept playing 'I still love you girl'.

_I still love you, girl_

_I really love you, girl_

_And if he ever hurts you_

_True love won't desert you_

_Nooooooooo_

_Nooooooooo_

I started crying hysterically, Ranger held me rocking me back and forth, speaking softly to me in Spanish. We arrived at the hospital walking into the ER Bobby started barking out orders.

"I need a female doctor, rape kit, and a S.A.N.E. NOW!"

Ranger kept asking who did this to me and finally with barely a sound I said, "Joe, it was Joe" Ranger grew angrier and started shouting to the Rangemen.

"Go find him NOW, take him back to Haywood."

Lester came running into the ER asking how I was; Tank said they didn't know the extent of the injuries yet. Tank told the guys to go they had their orders to find Morelli and for Lester to call Eddie and tell him to come to the hospital. It was several hours later and everyone was done examining, prodding and poking me.

The doctor came in and said that I had internal vaginal tearing, bruising and bleeding as a result from the rape. I also had a couple of fractured ribs and a broken wrist. They had already taken care of my internal injuries and I was going to be taken to get a cast for my wrist.

Dr. Williams asked me what happened and I told her everything, the entire story. I could hear Ranger growling in the background. After the casting of my wrist was done, I was taken to my room and told that I would be staying for a few days.

Marylou and Eddie came into my room about 15 minutes later. Dr. Williams took Eddie aside and talked to him, Marylou was crying as she was apologizing.

Eddie asked me if I wanted to give my statement but only if I was up to talking about it. I told him I was ready to explain what happened. He was patient as I slowly related the story of how Joe's behavior had been gradually escalating to what happened this evening. Mary Lou stood by my bed holding onto my hand and brushing my hair away from my face. After I was finished Ranger and I spoke and I decided that I was going to press charges against Morelli. Eddie kissed me on the head making me promise to call him if I needed anything.

I was alone resting in my room when Lester came into the room and sat down on the chair next to my bed holding my hand. He was fuming he was so mad. Ranger came back into the room and asked Lester what they had found. Lester replied in Spanish. All I understood was Gilman. I figured they found him with Terrie Gilman but I wasn't sure.

Lester left while Marylou was outside talking to Tank. I saw Lester motion his head for Ranger to step outside so they could talk some more in private. I quickly fell back to sleep.

_**Ranger POV**_

After cancelling plans for dinner, I decided to take care of some paperwork I had on my desk. I went downstairs to my office and started to read some reports and contracts to get my mind off Stephanie. A couple of hours later I headed back to my apartment, as soon as I got upstairs Ram called and said Stephanie had pulled into the garage. I told him that was fine. I wondered what was bringing her here this late in the evening.

A few minutes later he called back saying I need to go downstairs, something was wrong, I bolted out the door taking the stairs and as I passed the 5th floor Hal, Bobby, Tank and Hector all ran into the stairwell joining me . When we got to the garage level, I could not believe what I saw.

Stephanie's face was bleeding, her clothes were torn, and her hair was a huge mess. Her mouth and eyes were puffy and red. It was obvious she was badly hurt by the amount of blood running down her legs. My worst fear had happened, she had been sexually assaulted. Dried tear tracks ran down her face while her beautiful blue eyes showed fear and mistrust.

Ram had been holding her steady and she looked as though she was ready to pass out. She tried to speak, but it was a whisper, we could not make out what she was trying to say. Bobby was downstairs by this point and started shouting hospital NOW. I took Stephanie from Ram and carried her to the truck, laid her down in the back seat climbing in the opposite side and held her head in my lap.

Bobby was trying to take her vitals as best he could in the limited space of the SUV's back seat. He glanced up at me with a worried look on his face.

Stephanie looked up at me and whispered, "I still love you Ranger."

Tears flowed down her face. I could not and would not fight it any longer. "I love you too, Babe, always have and always will. We are never going to be apart ever again, I promise you. I'm sorry I sent you back"

We arrived at the hospital and Bobby shouted out instructions to the staff. Lester came storming in to see what was going on. I kept asking her who did this, I knew exactly who it was, but I needed to hear it. Finally, after about 15 minutes Stephanie whispered, "Joe, it was Joe."

That is all I needed to hear, my guys were ready. I told Tank, Hal, and Hector to find him NOW.

Steph's friend Marylou had come to see me a couple of weeks ago saying that something was up with Stephanie because she had been bringing some of her things over little by little for her to keep until she was ready for them. Marylou said she was worried but Steph didn't share any details, something just wasn't right with her. I told my guys I wanted Morelli monitored immediately, tracked and followed and to shadow Steph. We knew he had been banging Gilman and the skank Joyce Barnhardt. It was tough because I didn't know if I should interfere or not, figuring Morelli would get himself in a situation where he would be caught. I never imagined this though.

The doctor and the Sexual Assault Nurse Examiner (SANE) came in and did their exams, the doctor asked Stephanie to tell her what happened. As she was telling her story, all I could think of was killing him. Stephanie finally fell asleep; she will be here for a few days with guards at the door at all times

After having her wrist casted, Stephanie was taken to her own room. Eddie came to the room asked Steph if she was up to talking about what happened. He first spoke with the doctor to get the medical information and then he spoke to Steph. It was obvious he truly cares for Steph so I asked him to keep this quiet. He said he could until she formally pressed charges then it would become public. Tank handed over the bag with Stephanie's clothes for evidence. Marylou had stayed with Stephanie throughout the retelling of what Morelli had done to Stephanie. Lester came to see his best friend, Steph so I stepped out of the room knowing she was safe. When he came out he told Tank and I that they spotted Joe at Gilman's, but found Joe and Terrie with Joyce Barnhardt and he was now in a cell back at Haywood.

There was enough of his DNA all over Stephanie but I wasn't about to take chances, so the guys stripped him of his clothing, placing everything in a bag that Lester brought back here for evidence. Hal had already taken his own pictures of Morelli with his clothes on and then removed the samples to run our own set of tests. I knew we had Morelli.

Ella had packed a bag with clothes and toiletries for Stephanie and me, since she knew I would be staying here at the hospital. I joined Stephanie in her room; I laid down on the bed beside her and held her. I could not stop whispering "I am so sorry" and telling her, "this is my fault." She woke up about an hour later and I could tell she was in pain.

"Do you need anything Babe?"

"Just water." She croaked.

She was still hoarse, God how much screaming did she do, poor thing. I gave her some water, got her comfortable, and wrapped her in my arms.

"Babe, I'm so sorry this is all my fault. I don't know what to say."

"Ranger, this isn't your fault, no one is to blame but Joe and me." She answered sadly.

"Babe, you are not to blame yourself, there is no excuse for what he did."

"I don't want to talk about it Ranger, please just hold me" was all she could say.

"Absolutely Babe." We fell asleep in each other's arms. This was where she belonged.

_**Stephanie's POV**_

The next day I was feeling a little better. Dr. Williams came in and said that if I continued to progress I would be going home tomorrow. Realizing I really had nowhere to go. I felt myself start to panic. I was not about to go to my parents' house and I had given up my apartment when I moved in with Joe. Ranger noticed my sudden look of worry.

"Babe?"

"Ranger, I have nowhere to go." I said as I started to cry.

"I'm taking you home Babe." Ranger told me.

"NO, PLEASE, I don't want to go back to Joe's house," I screamed. Ranger immediately rushed over to me, climbed onto the bed, and held me tight.

"Babe, I have no intention of taking you anywhere near that place. You are never going back there. I'm taking you home, to my home, to our home." He said as he wrapped himself around me.

I didn't know what he was talking about; I just went along with what he was saying.

"Babe, I have to leave for a couple of hours but I'll be back with our dinner. Ella has sent clothes and toiletries for both of us. Just so you know there will be guards outside and Bobby will be here with you OK?"

"OK." Ranger kissed me and left my room. I laid my head back and closed my eyes when I heard Bobby walk in and over to my bed. He kissed me on the forehead and sat on the chair while holding my hand. Bobby and I talked about what happened, he asked how long this had been going on. I decided to tell him everything and I felt like a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulder.

I love and adore Bobby, he is so easy to talk to, and I know that he will keep things quiet. He told me if I ever wanted to talk to just find him and if I needed to talk to someone professionally he would help me find someone I was comfortable with to help me come to terms with what I had gone through. He is more of a brother to me than just a friend.

_**Ranger POV**_

I was counting the minutes until I was face to face with that piece of crap. I want to kill him 1000 different ways, pummel him to pieces and make him fish food. Did he think I would never find out? I couldn't get to the holding cell fast enough.

I was standing outside watching and listening to Morelli talking to Hal, I knew Hal was pissed. He adores Stephanie; they are the best of friends. I had always thought Hal and Steph would be perfect together and he could give her what I couldn't. However, there are no romantic feelings between them.

Hal was doing his best to intimidate Morelli but it wasn't working. No fault of Hal's. Morelli is a seasoned cop, one that wouldn't be affected by this sort of interrogation tactic. I walked into the room and Morelli had a smirk on his face. Hal quickly punched the smirk off his face.

Morelli watched my every move, no longer being an ass; he sat waiting for me to speak. I just walked around the room waiting him out it didn't take long before Morelli finally spoke.

"You can't keep me here; I can charge you with kidnapping a police officer." He said with an attitude.

"We didn't kidnap you; the Chief knows you're here." I said with a death stare.

"Bullshit Manoso, he wouldn't allow it." Morelli replied sarcastically.

I pulled my phone and showed him the texts between the Chief and myself.

_**Chief,**_

_**You've no doubt heard what's happened by now and what Morelli has done to Stephanie Plum. **__**We have him in our holding cell; I need him for a while.**_

_**Manoso,**_

_**Keep him as long as you need, or I am liable to kill him myself, there's already a line forming at the station to get hands on him.**_

When Morelli saw that, he turned white. I sat for about 5 minutes staring at him. Giving him a look that only men on my countless missions have seen just before they take their last breath.

"Why?" I simply asked.

"Why what?"

"Don't fucking play games with me Morelli."

"Why?" I asked again.

He looked at his hands, contemplated whether he was going to answer, or not and finally looked at me.

"I'll tell you why, because I was sick and tired of that bitch calling out your name in her sleep night after night." Morelli sneered.

Hal picked up a chair and threw it across the room; Cal came inside and pulled Hal away. Hector came in and sat down next to Morelli with the inked tears staring at his smug face.

"Rather than communicate, you hit."

"Manoso, she is not your responsibility or concern any longer, she's with me, and I will take care of her." I couldn't believe what I was hearing from the man who professed that he loved Steph.

When Morelli made that statement, I heard someone out in the hall punch the wall, I could only assume it was Tank, he's the only one that could make that much noise.

"Morelli, you have not taken care of her, you have only abused her. She doesn't need any more of your care."

He laughed saying, "Manoso, she's living with me, her and I are together, you stay out of it, if you know what's good for you."

I wanted to kick that smug face of his and throw him against the wall.

"NO, Stephanie left you after you beat and raped her. She leaves the hospital tomorrow and I am bringing her here. You will never ever touch her again. EVER, DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?"

He just looked at me with an asinine smug look I couldn't take looking at that face any longer. I punched him as hard as I could, grabbed him, and pushed his face on the table. I wanted to bash his face in right then and there. I rammed his face into the table a couple of times until I heard a few cracks.

Finally putting his face on the table, I got close to him and whispered in his ear with the deadliest voice I could find. This really was not too difficult. "She is filing charges against you. We have enough of your DNA all over Stephanie, her blood on your clothes, your semen proving you raped her. My guys have talked to your neighbors; they had quite a bit of information to give us."

Morelli remained quiet, he tried to lift his head up, and I pushed it back down hard.

"Morelli, you are done, if you come anywhere near Stephanie I'll fucking kill you and dispose of you where no one will ever find you. I will personally dump your pieces into the ocean where the fish won't even be able to find you."

I pulled his head off the table by his hair, punched him again, and walked out, leaving him to Hector.

"Fuck you Manoso." He yelled after me.

I told Tank and Hal they were to use Morelli as training by taking him to the mats. I don't remember the last time I saw Hal produce such a bright smile. As I was getting ready to leave, I told Tank to send the video of everything that took place in the room to the Chief before Morelli was to be used for training purposes.

As I was heading over to Pino's to pick up dinner, I called Frank Plum to let him know what was going on with Steph and that I would keep him posted. I had ordered pizzas, sandwiches, salads, and drinks for everyone that was on hand at the hospital and the staff.

When I arrived, Stephanie was sleeping and Bobby was writing up what I presumed was his report. I had picked up a meatball sub, fries, and a diet coke for Stephanie. Her choice in food makes me laugh, the diet coke is worse than anything that she eats.

"Bobby, there is food and drinks out in the waiting area, help yourself also make sure the guys on hand eat and the staff too. FYI, the guys are training on the mats with new equipment, go check it out. I think you'll like it and take Santos with you."

He smiled, understanding what I was saying. Bobby left and I sat in the chair watching Steph sleep. I must have dozed off a little myself because I woke up to Stephanie agitated and restless. She kept yelling, "I don't want to go back, please, don't send me back."

I climbed up on the bed, held her, talking to her in Spanish until she finally calmed down, and relaxed. Forty-five minutes later she was stirring again, she slowly turned to look at me. My heart broke each time I looked at her because this was all my fault.

_**Stephanie POV**_

When I woke up after that bad dream, I felt better, seeing Ranger and being held by him has always been my best therapy.

"Hi, Babe, what were you dreaming about?" He asked softly with a worried look in his eyes.

I moved closer into his embrace and laid still for a little bit before answering, he lifted my head to look me in the face. His face and eyes were sad.

"I dreamt that it was time for me to leave the hospital and you told Hal to take me back to Morelli's, I kept yelling not to take me back there but you walked away." Ranger brought me in even closer, not even a single strand of hair could get in between us.

"That is NEVER going happen, you are coming home with me, and I told you that earlier." He was staring me straight in the eyes without so much a twitch, blink, or movement at all. "I've already told Morelli that he is not to have anything to do with you ever again."

"OK Ranger, I'll need to find an apartment though once I am able to get out and about."

"Babe, we'll talk about that later, but I've made plans that I need you to promise you'll follow." Here it comes, my lecture on being told how to live my life. However, I am done fighting with him on all that, it was time to turn my life around.

"You are now employed full time at Rangeman, you will be taking care of Vinnie's skips, you will have a partner with you, and you'll have a Rangeman car." I was in shock; I wasn't expecting that at all.

"Ranger, I…." he interrupted what I was going to say.

"Babe, this isn't up for discussion." He said sternly and with authority.

"Can I finish please? Jeez. Anyway what I started to say was I don't know how to thank you." I gave him my famous 'burg' look.

"Oh, sorry Babe I'm so used to you fighting me on this. You are welcome, but no price remember, that's our promise to each other. I've already discussed this with Vinnie." He continued explaining his plan.

I really was shocked and not quite sure how to feel about it all especially with what Vinnie might think. Ranger read my mind as usual.

"Babe, don't stress over it, it's all taken care of, Vinnie has no choice. Lula will no longer be your partner when it comes to skips. She will actually have to start filing instead of throwing files in the cabinet."

I laughed at the thought of Lula actually filing, she's not going to like that. I reached up to him and kissed him and I received a 5000-watt smile. He got off the bed, took the bag, and walked out the door saying he had to warm up the food and he would be right back.

Ranger came back unwrapped the food laying it on the table and we ate our food, my meatball sandwich was delicious as always. I even got him to take a bite and he on his own snuck a few fries. Dr. Williams came in to my room with a smile on her face.

"It smells delicious in here, Mr. Manoso, thank you for bringing us food, I can't wait to dig into mine, if it tastes as good as it smells, I'm going to be addicted to the meatball subs. Stephanie my dear, you are free to go home tonight or tomorrow morning, your test results came back and everything looks great. It's your decision when you want to leave."

"Well I think then I will go home tonight doc." I said with a huge smile on my face.

"Bobby has all your aftercare instructions, he will handle the follow up care, I know you will be in good hands, that's why I decided to let you go home early and not keep you for a few more days. I have a list of therapists here, though I can't recommend any specific one, I have discussed the options with Bobby, and he has already done the research."

I wasn't happy at the thought of seeing a therapist, I figured I could just go on and put this all in a box and tuck it away for the rest of my life. Apparently, that all showed on my face because Dr. Williams came over to me and she asked if Ranger could give us some alone time.

Ranger climbed off the bed and stepped outside into the hall; he gave me a quick look before he shut the door. Dr. Williams sat on the edge of the bed and took my hand.

"Stephanie, the hesitation is written all over your face and I understand it, but you have gone through something very traumatic and you have survived. You have a wonderful support system that love you and care for you." She said to me in a motherly way. "The fact that you are easily allowing them in your space after what you went through tells me you have the strength to get through this but I feel you will hide what happened in the corner of your mind and at some point it will rear its ugly head."

I understood what she was saying and she had a point, it's no use putting it away now when it will no doubt surface later. I assured her I would see a therapist.

"I want to see you in my office in one month and I will check you over and then release you to work but for the meantime you are to take it easy, your body has suffered a traumatic injury even if it is not obvious."

She got off the bed and told Ranger he could come back in and he didn't waste any time. A few minutes later Bobby walked in, he was a little bruised and had cuts.

"Bobby, what happened?" I said nervously.

"Training on the mats." He replied with a shit-eating grin on his face.

A few minutes later, my mom, dad and Grandma Mazur opened the door asking if it was ok to come in, I said yes and my mother came over and hugged me apologizing for continually pushing me into a life with Joe. Shocked was a huge understatement. We all sat and talked while my dad and Ranger were outside.

When Ranger and my dad came back into the room, my dad came over and hugged me, saying they were going home and would come to Rangeman the next day to see me.

"Ranger, I'd like to leave tonight."

"Sure thing Babe, I'll help you get dressed." He started to help me get out of the bed.

Bobby had gone out to the nurse's station to tell Dr. Williams I was leaving tonight and to get all my discharge papers. Ranger helped me dress, and of course, the worst part of leaving a hospital, the dreaded wheel chair. Ranger settled me in the SUV and we headed to Rangeman.

As soon as we pulled into the parking garage I saw a line of men all standing at attention by the elevator door. All I could do was smile at the sight. Tank opened the SUV's door, lifted me out of the SUV, put me down, and hugged me so tight I could barely breathe.

After all the greetings, hugs and kisses we took the elevator to stop off at five to say hello to the guys that were not downstairs. More hugs and kisses were shared before we took the elevator to seven.

We walked into the apartment, headed over to the couch, and sat down. In my life when a conversation starts with 'we need to talk', it can never be good. And as I suspected, panic started to set in, Ranger held my hands in his and rubbed my knuckles with his thumbs.

"Stephanie, I am so sorry this happened to you, I blame myself for sending you back to Morelli. I said this a few days ago and will say it again. I love you Stephanie, always have from the minute I laid eyes on you, and I always will. After my last mission I wanted to come and take you away from him but you had already moved in and like a jerk, I thought everything was working out and that you wanted to be with him."

I started to interrupt him but he did not let me speak, he gently put his fingers to my lips.

"You are what drives me; you are what makes me breathe and continue living. You don't need to worry about looking for an apartment because you're home now."

I was in shock, these were the words I have waited to hear, and he was saying them without any qualifiers, conditions, or maybes. He was firm in the feelings he was expressing.

"It's your decision Babe. I will not pressure you into anything. You take your time healing. When you are ready I want to hear about what had been happening, I want to know about every little detail, good and bad, but only when you are ready." He gently held my hands in his.

I couldn't help but cry, Ranger just spoke volumes about his feelings for me and I knew exactly what I was going to do, there was no turning back now.

"Ranger, I love you too and have since the day I met you, my heart was telling me, but my head wasn't listening. I don't blame you for any of this. I went to Morelli because I settled and didn't want to be alone."

His eyes were different; they were scared, worried, and angry all at the same time.

"Ranger, when you said to fix things, I felt you were telling me there would never be anything between us and that we should go our separate ways. I too want and need you in my life. But please promise me you will never ever tell me to fix anything ever again." I pleaded.

He laughed and wrapped his arms around me, kissing my ear he whispered, "Babe, 'fix it' will never come out of my mouth. I promise you. Morelli is done, he will pay for his actions, there is a huge amount of evidence to convict him, and you don't need to worry about anything. He will never touch you again."

I put my arms around his neck and kissed him several times.

"Now let me get a bath ready for you. I'll help you wash and then put you to bed so you can get some sleep."

Everything was ready for me in the bathroom, he had candles burning, lights dimmed and Journey playing. He helped me in to the tub and I laid my head back and relaxed. I thought about the turn of events. I have a job doing what I love a building full of the best friends I could ever ask for and a home that is completely safe and secure. Most importantly, I have the love of my life standing right beside me.

When I was finished Ranger helped me out of the tub. He helped me dress in a pair of panties and a black Rangeman t-shirt and carried me to bed. He brought out a platter with a pineapple upside down cake, that I know was made by Ella, but this cake had a second tier.

The top tier was a box made out of cookie that had frosting on it. The lid had flowers made of icing it also opened. "Ranger what in the world is this?" I was stunned.

"Open it up Babe." He said with a sweet smile on his face.

Inside the cookie box was a jewelry box, I pulled it out, I wasn't sure what to expect and held it, too afraid to open it. Ranger sat on the bed next to me.

"Open it Babe, it won't blow up."

When I opened the box I saw a diamond and sapphire ring sitting on the velvet pillow, it had a round diamond and each of the ring's sides had two rows of diamonds and in the middle a row of sapphires, it was breath taking. I looked at the ring and at Ranger and stared at him with my mouth open. He took the ring out of the box put the ring on my finger, looking deeply into my eyes he said.

"Babe, I know that this seems rushed and out of the norm for me, but I don't want to wait any more, I regret that I didn't do this sooner, I want our someday. Stephanie, I love you and would be honored if you would spend the rest of your life with me, no more going our separate ways. I've had this for over 1 year waiting for the right time, there's no better time than now."

The tears were like floods, I could not contain them any longer, and all I could do was sit there and cry. I never thought this moment would happen no matter how badly I wanted it. He was right, it was all so rushed, yet this was exactly what I wanted. Our 'someday' was finally here.

"Carlos, I love you and I would be honored to spend the rest of my life with you. Yes. Yes and Yes."

"Is that a yes Babe?" he asked me laughing.

"It sure is, you're stuck with me until the end of time." He moved the ring further down on my finger and it fit perfectly. I hugged him and cried. Then the song that turned my entire life around played, 'Separate Ways' this was our song because it is what brought me here.

"True love won't desert you Babe," Ranger whispered those sweet words in my ear and we kissed with the most passion I have ever kissed before.

I knew I was never going to look back ever again, I, had a future to look forward to, a future with the greatest man ever created, my new role in life was going to be Stephanie Michelle Manoso, Batman and Wonder Woman. I pulled away from Ranger and shouted.

_**"LOOK OUT WORLD HERE COME MR. AND MRS. MANOSO."**_


End file.
